1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to electrical devices having signal lines, and more particularly to an electrical device having a cable for transmitting low voltage differential signaling (LVDS) signals.
2. Description of Related Art
LVDS is a low-power, low-noise, differential signaling technology for high-speed signal transmission. Optimized for point-to-point configurations in telecom equipment, datacom equipment, peripherals and displays, LVDS delivers the bandwidth necessary for driving large data rates across PCBs and cables. Moreover, LVDS also has the advantage of low electromagnetic interference (EMI), and is thus suitable for various electrical devices such as display screens, notebooks, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like.
However, noise problems and EMI problems may still occur with LVDS, and as a result some consumers may not be satisfied with the performance of their electrical device.
What is needed, therefore, is an electrical device which can overcome the described limitations.